


Of Slow Mornings, Lazy Afternoons And Sleepy Evenings

by Private95



Series: Supergirl One-Shots [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Lena Luthor had many lovers. She knew that she was beautiful and knew the desires of her body. She shared her bed with both men and women, sometimes with two at once. She felt no remorse or shame about how many people she slept with. She knew she wasn’t doing anything bad, just seating her needs and enjoying herself.And she would be lying if she said she wasn’t thrown off by the contrast of her first time with Kara to her usual encounters.





	

Lena Luthor had many lovers.

She knew that she was beautiful and knew the desires of her body.

She shared her bed with both men and women, sometimes with two at once. She felt no remorse or shame about how many people she slept with. She knew she wasn’t doing anything bad, just seating her needs and enjoying herself.

All the escapades were always fast, rough and full of fire.

Lena loved the soreness in her body, enjoyed the light sting of the red marks that ran down her back, smirked at the sight of hickeys that littered her pale skin…

And she would be lying if she said she wasn’t thrown off by the contrast of her first time with Kara to her usual encounters.

Kara was soft and sweet and carrying. While Lena’s previous partners were usually driven by passion and desire to feel the sweet release, with Kara it were slow movements, lingering kisses, loving stares and just pure savoring of Lena’s body.

And Lena was surprised by how much she enjoyed that kind of intimacy. Because, honestly, she didn’t know anything else before that.

But Kara showed her other ways of things.

She showed her slow mornings.

They would wake up unhurriedly, pressed together under the thin sheets. Because Kara was just so warm and the two slept so close together, that they didn’t need thicker blankets… or clothes. They enjoyed the feeling of the soft sheets and smoothness of each other skin.

Lena would roll onto her back, blinking slowly, stretching and yawning, rested and warm.

Kara would roll on top of her in a second, snuggling into Lena’s neck, placing sloppy kisses everywhere she could reach. She’d shift, her thigh would find its way between Lena’s and Lena would press her thigh between Kara’s.

And just like that, kissing sloppily, caressing gently and grinding slowly, they would start their day.

Lazy afternoons.

Lena was used to her partners stopping her from what she was doing, taking her laptop or tablet away and pressing her against the closest flat surface and kissing her long and hard before reaping the clothes off of her.

Kara would just go over to her — whenever Lena would be lounging on the couch or the bed with the tablet, looking through the emails and documents — adjust Lena to a more comfortable position, tug the short of sweatpants the brunette would be wearing down long smooth legs along with her underwear and settle down snugly.

Her tongue and lips would just lazily glide over Lena’s lips and clit, bringing Lena up oh so slow and delicious. The brunette would just continue working with the documents, relaxing into the feeling of the blonde’s mouth. Holding her tablet with one hand and bringing another down to the thick mane of hair, massaging the scalp lightly.

And by the time she would put the tablet down, finished with work, Lena would be already close and rather sensitive. The orgasm would be slow and lazy just as Kara’s movements, warming Lena’s whole body.

And sleepy evenings.

In the night, they’d settle in bed, with Kara spooning Lena. They would lie in bed for maybe ten minutes, already drowsy and almost asleep when Kara’s hand would start wondering down Lena’s front, brushing over her nipples, down her stomach and between her legs. Lena would shift, giving Kara better access and relaxing again.

Kara’s fingers would first circle her clit, slow and with tiniest bit of pressure. She would then deep her fingers down, gathering the wetness that was seeping out of Lena, before bringing it up to Lena’s clit again.

Kara knew all the right spots, how hard to press and pinch, how fast to move.

Usually, that would rile Lena up, start a fire and give her an energy boost. But the way Kara did things, how calm and serine she was, only relaxed Lena, making her melt into the embrace.

They would lase the fingers of their free hands and murmur tenderly to one another.

Lena wasn’t stranger to dirty talk, she enjoyed it. She loved it when her partner (or partners) would whisper all kinds of dirty things while pulling her hair and scratching her back. But Kara’s hums and whispers of how beautiful Lena was, how amazing, how wet and hot she was, did things to her no dirty talk — however masterful it was — would ever do.

And then Lena would turn in Kara’s arms and return the favor. Just as slow and sleepy and then fall asleep right after, tangled in each other with Lena’s hand still between Kara’s legs.

And the next day would start as any other.  

With sloppy kisses, gentle touches, and whispers of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I find the idea of lazy sex very appealing :D  
> \-----------------------  
> patreon.com/private95


End file.
